Tri-Force!
by MiggyMogMow
Summary: The Kinkou forces of Akali, Kennen and Shen close in on the Twilight Void, a cult obsessed with opening a gateway to the void. It seems they have finally managed to control the dark, warping energies of the void and must be stopped.


**They were getting closer.**

**Carefully plodding through the damp forest, the three were closing in on the group. Somewhere ahead, a group of the Twilight Void cultists stirred. They were a group that were obsessed with ripping open a way into the Void, to open a pathway. It was not known if they wanted to voyage into its nefarious depths or to unleash its madness upon this world - it didn't matter, a way unto the void must never be opened.**

**A cold wind beat through the trees, rousing the leaves into a frenzied chatter. A wild snap of purple energy burst into the sky ahead, screaming out a warped cry like nothing of this world. The drumming of beating wings erupted from all around this unnatural sound, firing away the birds like arrows through the sky.**

**The sleek Akali who led, stepped delicately into the moist ground, her foot compressing it ever so slightly. Still poised, she turned her head back.**  
**Shen was behind her, his body reflected both an easiness with his surroundings yet a deep intensity. He, too, stopped.**  
**The boundless Kennen tiptoed next to them from the rear. They formed a little triangle and with a gleam in her eye, Akali threw down an outstretched arm into the middle of them.**  
**Kennen shone excitement through his widened eyes and reached up to slap his hand on top of Akali's.**  
**The two exchanged a look of excitement and then turned to Shen. He sighed and gingerly placed his hand on top of theirs.**

**"Tri-Force!" beamed the yordle and the ninja in a hushed whisper.**  
**Shen took a few moments. "Tri-Force..." came his dull response.**  
**Akali and Kennen threw up their hands to the sky, taking along Shen's for the ride.**  
**That was their ritual, their team-ready sign.**

**Another cackle of energy fizzled thirty metres ahead. Akali and Kennen advanced forward, her flanking to the left whilst Kennen began to circle to the right. Shen proceeded forward, a few steps behind and in the middle of their formation.**  
**Akali was a skilled ninja, specialised in deadly close combat, distractions and diversions. Kennen, with his endless speeds would harass and destroy opponents as he darted around throwing his lightning-imbued shurikens.**  
**Shen was their support yet no less deadly. He could take on many opponents in close combat and still move quickly enough to aid either of his allies.**

**As the trio edged closer through the dense forest, they could see a clearing. In a circle surrounding a bizarre warped sphere of energy stood around dozen and a half purple-cloaked figures. Some were locked in a droning murmur, each swaying on the spot. Their sleeves held out in front with their hands poking out, weaving intricate gestures, some in unison, others apparently in a separate group.**

**The balance of all things would be fractured beyond repair if they were to open the portal. The Kinkou had dealt with this mad cult before but their encounters were becoming more frequent. They were a dangerous and deranged group, performing maniacal rituals which sometimes involved sacrifices of all kinds.**

**Shen was set, poised close to the ground. The ritual seemed to be taking control of the wild energies shooting off and slowly, something in the middle of the cultists began to take form.**  
**Shen studied the group. This was the first time that the Twilight Void had actually been able to create and even control this warped energy.**  
**Seconds passed and Shen caught a small, white light zip into the crowd. Before it had even struck, a second one zipped in too.**  
**They both hit, easily cutting through the cultist's robes and felling them. Suddenly, the group in the clearing flared up, shouts blared and some of the cultists not involved in the ritual broke off into the direction of Kennen.**

**Akali bolted from a tree, clearing a space of twelve metres in a flash thanks to her Shadow Dance, the end of which had implanted one of her Kama blades into a head. She ripped out the blade as she whirled around and dug another through a belly. A few bodies went at her, each drawing a sword imbued with the power of the void, a dangerous energy that could cut permanent wounds.**  
**A blade stabbed at her which she deflected with one kama and whipped her other into his neck. Although she was more than a match for these cultists, even a touch from a void blade could do promote an extreme pain. She ducked a slash to the head, took both kamas in one hand and reached for a small pouch on her belt. Another sword came thrusting at her chest and from her crouched position, she leapt backwards into the air and threw down the pouch.**

**Shen edged closer, constantly witnessing more shrieks of light dart into the clearing from Kennen. Now he saw the smokescreen from Akali. With one group chasing off Kennen through the trees and the other fumbling in the darkness, Shen bolted forward. He had to stop the ritual at all costs.**

**Three cultists protecting the ritual saw and locked onto him. As he closed the distance to them, Shen flicked up his hand to his back. In one smooth motion, he whipped out one of his blades and flung it straight through a face. The unlucky cultist was cut short in his advance as he toppled over backwards, head first as blood leapt from his face.**  
**With no hint of regard for their brethren, the two came at Shen full force. A void blade which distorted the air around it came down upon Shen. In another smooth motion, he whipped out another blade from his shoulder and deflected the attack off to the side. In another moment, Shen had stepped in the cultist's inside and smashed his shoulder into his body. Robes flew back and hit the ground hard as a second blade thrust toward Shen.**  
**He sidestepped and threw his arm in a powerful chop motion. He caught a neck and soon the body collapsed.**

**Zipping through the trees, Kennen easily avoided any blows. His small stature and lightning speed meant he was nigh impossible to hit. He had barraged the clearing with shurikens and had snuck a few more at his pursuers as he dashed between trees.**  
**Soon there were no more blundering runs towards him and so Kennen began his way back to the clearing. He had dashed roughly seventy metres away and so had to make his way back quickly.**  
**Glimmers of the clearing could be seen through the growth as he readied more shurikens.**

**Suddenly a blade came out from behind a tree. In an instant, Kennen had transformed himself into a bright ball of surging lightning. The blade had slipped through the energy whilst the now-ball Kennen, passed through the cultist. In the moment he passed through, Kennen surged out his power and charges of lightning engulfed all around the man.**  
**Kennen jolted some metres away and transformed back to his little yordle form. Whatever he or his imbued possessions come into contact with something, the energy links them together. Whilst the cultist was battling out of his body's stun, Kennen blew out the remaining energies of his ball-form through the link.**  
**The cultist was too stunned to scream and simply contracted and fell down dead.**

**Only the cries of the dying could be heard within the smokescreen. Akali needed none of her senses to perform in here, for she could feel through the ripples and spirals of shrouded smoke. Through its movement she felt theirs and she was now a nightmare from the darkness. This was a realm of murder and Akali was its god.**  
**Soon the smokes no longer shimmied and all the life had ceased.**

**Hearing the clinks of Shen's blade, she focused on it and its surroundings. She poised low, ready to bolt off her powerful legs into another Shadow Dance. Scurried footsteps dotted around near Shen and from the smokes she leapt, like a ferocious tiger from a treeline.**

**Another body hit the floor as Shen disposed of him. He dropped down and pulled out his blade, readying himself for another two. He saw the wafts of smoke flame away from shroud at blistering speed and Akali had nailed her kama through one of the cultists. Before his partner could react, a flying blade soon became apart of his face.**

**The forest had become littered with bodies, however it seemed just enough to delay the three. A sharp jolt of terrible energy shocked into the ground and the earth shook. The five remaining cultists had carried on the ritual despite the chaos and now corrupt energies spat out from the middle of them.**  
**The distorted purple energy began to take form, snapping and chirping high pitched cries as it went. A shuriken cut down a cultist and as the trio readied themselves to finish off the remainders, the whirling mass of energy blew out. Powerful waves pulsed out, staggering everyone back.**  
**The dark purple mass contracted to a ball, turned itself inside out and broke open into a beaming gateway to the void.**

**Before anyone could ready themselves, a horrible ripping scream drove out from within it. Out came a large red claw, followed by a demonic beast with green eyes. It pulled itself out the gateway and stood on this new world. At least seven foot tall, this horned beast wore two arms with long, deadly claws as well as another pair which ended in bone-crushing pincers.**  
**The beast immediately stamped towards one of the cultists who had just managed to get back to his feet. It bent down and feasted on him with a grotesque chomp that left only his lower legs.**

**They could not let this beast remain on this world. Kennen darted to the right, Akali to the left and Shen dashed towards it. The blood red beast swallowed the human and in a few moments, its size increased, adding more length to everything and another foot in height.**

**Two shurikens struck the side of the beast, one cut a few bite marks into that tough armour whilst the other glanced off. Kennen closed in to pinpoint an accurate strike in a weak spot but the beast, now finished with his meal, turned towards him. It unleashed an unholy scream, booming across the clearing and making the trees little yordle was blown back through the air and off flying through the trees.**  
**Akali dashed to a leg and swung in a kama. It could just about pierce the armour-like skin but got stuck.**  
**The monster twisted round to meet her. It thrust down one of its claws while it also attacked with a pincer. She sidestepped the blow from above and flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the sharp pincers.**  
**Again with a pouch, she threw it down and engulfed the area in the shroud.**

**Shen could make out the beast from the motions of the smoke. He stood for a moment in complete concentration, focusing his energy into one of his blades. After a few seconds, the blade was humming with energy and he again studied the movements.**  
**Finally, he let the blade loose, calculating to land a blow to this creature's head.**

**A twang came from within the smoke and out came his blade, spinning through the air and finally back to Shen as he caught it. A gigantic stamp blasted down and suddenly, the earth beneath the smoke erupted skywards, firing pieces of mud, stone and uprooted trees in a wild chaotic dance, weaving together with streaks of the shroud.**  
**Shen shielded himself from the debris and caught a glimpse of Akali rolling backwards through the air and make an impressive landing onto a tree branch.**  
**Kennen's zipping energy could be heard re-entering the fray and flashings of white light flew towards the madness.**

**The portal was beginning to lose form and choked out bolts of energy, striking anything close. With no Akali in sight, the beast turned and charged back to Kennen, angered by the bites and bolts.**  
**Kennen charged himself up, transforming all his energy into a bolt of white hot lightning. He let out a shout as he fired the bolt straight at the thundering beast, catching it square in the face and dispersing across its chest. The monster lost momentum and let out a deathly roar into the sky.**  
**Such an attack left Kennen exhausted. For anything of this world, the least such a strike would do was to stun something out cold, but not this thing. Kennen back peddled, his little feet trying hard to carry him. They had never moved at such a slow speed before.**

**The beast locked back onto him and began to stomp towards him.**

**Akali dashed from the tree and lay another blow into the leg whilst pulling out her other kama. If the beast felt the blow, it gave no action and completely ignored her and continued on.**  
**Fear flashed through her as she looked helplessly to Shen.**

**It had now stomped its way in front of the portal. Shen charged, focusing all his strength inward as he bolted across the now hellish clearing. He concentrated on a point of the beast's side and threw himself, shoulder first into the towering beast. Such a powerful and concentrated force bowled over the creature and both it and Shen tumbled through. They became a mix of bodies as they spun across the ground and finally, into the maws of the portal.**

**It swallowed them both, gave one last whirp and collapsed in on itself, leaving only chains of its purples energies twist into the sky and dissolve.**


End file.
